Diamondstar's crystal
by puppydogsgalore
Summary: Diamondkit was born special, no doubt. Nobody could stop her and nobody could force her to do work. She would make a great leader one day...
1. Prolouge

"A kit with a heart of crystal will come soon… this kit, brave and fierce, will save our clan." Quartzcloud's eyes stared into the sky. Her clouded eyes became clear and she turned to Darkstar. "This is what Starclan has said." Darkstar nodded in acknowledgement. "Is there anything else?" she asked. Quartzcloud stared back into the sky. There was a constellation. It resembled the letter 'D'. " _D_ _," she mumbled. "The kit's name shall begin with D." Darkstar's red, glowing eyes narrowed. "Come. We shall announce this at camp." She said. Quartzcloud nodded and dipped her paw into the lake. They headed out into the cold forest, all the way back to camp. Darkstar gazed inside to see that all eyes were now on her. She exchanged a glance with Quartzcloud, then nodded._ _It is time for them to know._


	2. Diamondkit and Frostkit

Moontail nudged at Diamondkit for the 3rd time. "Sweetie, Diamondkit. Frostkit is already up!" she persuaded. "Do I have to?" Diamondkit mewed, sleepily. "Come on, I have a nice breakfast of moles and squirrels ready!" Moontail meowed in her soft voice. Diamondkit opened one eye. She sighed. "Fine," she said. She stretched and walked to her brother, Frostkit. "Finally, you're up," he said. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." Diamondkit purred and brushed her paw against her face. "Ha-ha, very funny," she meowed. "C'mon, let's eat." Frostkit said. "Race ya!" The kits sped to the fresh-kill pile. "Who got here first, Mama?" Diamondkit asked Moontail. "I think you did," she said. Diamondkit smiled. "Are you jealous?" asked Diamondkit. "I'm not that kind of brother. Course not." Frostkit replied. Diamondkit and Frostkit ate their breakfast. Just as Diamondkit turned to go back to her nest, she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey!" it said. She turned around to see a grey tom with light green eyes. He was a kit, too. "I'm Emeraldkit!" he said. "I'm Diamondkit. Nice to meet you!" Diamondkit replied. Emeraldkit gave her a friendly lick. "Do you want to play with me and my brother?" she asked him. "Sure!" he replied. So the 3 kits ran off to play tag, and Moontail watched them closely.


	3. A long talk

Diamondkit sighed and gasped for breath. "Pause the game," she mewed. She sat down by a big tree at the side of camp. Emeraldkit ran and sat beside her. "Hey, are you excited?" he asked. "Hmm?" she asked, confused. "Three new apprentices will be announced tomorrow by Darkstar." Emeraldkit told her. "Oh! I didn't know that," she replied. "I hope it's me!" Emeraldkit mewed dreamily, his pupils expanding. "Snap out of it, Green-eyes," Diamondkit joked. He brushed his rough tounge against his paw. "Oh sorry, miss bossy," Emeraldkit laughed. "Six moons," she murmered. "That's how old we both are." Emeraldkit narrowed his green eyes. "Your point?" he asked. "That's how old you have to be to be an apprentice." She replied. Emeraldkit mewed happily. "Let's hope that the new apprentices are us." He said. "Yeah, but don't forget that your Mama is going to try to wake you up twice as early," she laughed. Emeraldkit laughed, too. "Time in!" yelled Frostkit. They all began running again. Moontail sighed and smiled as she eavesdropped.


	4. Nightmares and StarClan

At night, Diamondkit lay still in her nest. She raised a paw and licked it gently. She tried to sleep ,but it was hard. Finally, she padded over through the dark nursery to Frostkit. He opened one of his ice blue eyes. "What is it?" he muttered. "Can't sleep," she mewed. "Fine, sleep in my nest," he meowed softly, inching over. She crept over the moss and curled up in the corner of his nest. She purred softly. In her dream, she was in a dark, distorted version of Fourtrees. She took a step forward and glared through the eerie darkness. "Is this a nightmare?" the kitten meowed. A harsh howl rose from the great rock. "Ah! Oh, StarClan, help me!" she yowled. She felt a sharp tooth on her shoulder. "This is it," the terrified kitten mewed. When she looked back, what she saw was not what she had expected. It was Bluestar! Bluestar flew up and carried her away, and to the real Fourtrees. "Bluestar, what—" she started. "Do not be afraid. You are never alone. Your cheek contains your heart." Bluestar said, meaningfully. She drifted into the blue sky, leaving Diamondkit alone. "My cheek? How does it have anything to do with my heart?" she asked the air. She felt a paw on her fur and her blue eyes shot open. She looked up to see Moontail and Frostkit nudging her. "Good morning," Moontail said. "Come on. We need to get you two ready for the apprentice ceremony." Diamondkit walked up and followed her mother and brother. She and Frostkit found themselves in a shower of licks and repetitive questions from Moontail such as "Should I trim your claws?" "Do I mark you with my scent?" "Should I perk up your ear tufts?" and "Are you dirty?". Finally everyone looked nice and they could go to the ceremony.


	5. The new apprentices

While waiting for Darkstar to call the meeting, Diamondkit told Frostkit about the dream and the prophecy she had received from Bluestar. "Your cheek? Pfffff… dumbest prophecy ever!" he mewed. "I know, right?" Diamondkit said. As they spoke, Emeraldkit spotted them. He propelled himself all the way across the clearing and found himself sitting with them. "Hi," he said, barely containing his excitement. "Hi," Diamondkit meowed. Just then, Darkstar stepped upwards. The dark tabby's coat shimmered in the light. "Clan meeting," she said. "Three new apprentices shall be named today." Diamondkit smiled."Step forward, please…. Diamondkit, Frostkit, and Emeraldkit!" The kits gasped and stepped up. "I had a feeling," Frostkit whispered. "You have been practicing fighting moves all by yourselves, without being told to. You share a special bond and I know that if you 3 can protect each other, you can surely protect this clan as well. Now, until these apprentices receive their warrior names, they will be known as Frostpaw, Diamondpaw, and Emeraldpaw." Darkstar meowed. "I wonder who our mentors are?" Emeraldpaw asked Darkstar. The gray tabby she-cat smiled. "Diamondpaw, your mentor is Nightstream." Darkstar said. Nightstream, a black- and- white she- cat, stepped forward. "Emeraldpaw, your mentor is Jayheart." Darkstar said. Jayheart, a silver tabby tom, stepped forward. "Frostpaw, your mentor is CinderFeather." Darkstar said. CinderFeather, a calico she-cat, stepped forward. "Clan meeting dismissed." Darkstar said. 'Well, Frostpaw, Emeraldpaw…" Diamondpaw said, staring into the distance. "..say hello to our new life."


	6. Skills of a warrior

Diamondpaw leapt forward in the beautiful season of Newleaf. The prey in her mouth had already began to taste delicious – mouse wrapped in mole and vole. The grass and trees were swaying in the early Newleaf breeze. Diamondpaw smelled the scent of fresh, lively prey and roses blooming with their roots beneath the ground. She had never felt so free! Suddenly, a paw nudged her, startling her awake. The sweet smell of Newleaf faded into the cold, unpleasant smell of Leaf- bare. It had been a dream. "I- I needed more fresh- kill.." she murmured, still wiping the taste of prey from her mouth. "I'm glad you think so. Because we DO need some more fresh- kill." The voice was a young tom's. Diamondpaw looked across from her nest to see Emeraldpaw, with Frostpaw next to him. "Go on, silly! Nightstream is waiting for you." Frostpaw mewed. "Okay…" Diamondpaw meowed sadly. Nightstream was outside waiting. "Hello. Today we will be learning some fighting techniques." Her voice sounded eager and gentle. Diamondpaw's sadness of the dream ending was washed over by eagerness to learn to fight. "The first technique is called the Eye Scratch. You only use it in serious situations." NIghtstream began. She showed Diamondpaw to charge at the enemy and scratch their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Then they learned to run around and attack from behind, then pretending to be vulnerable and attack at the right moment. They then learned the claw rake, and even the jaw snap. Diamondpaw was a great fighter now! After training, Diamondpaw lounged lazily into the den, and got a warm welcome from her friends. They all mewed to each other about training. "I caught an adult rabbit!" Frostpaw mewed. "I learned how to run really, really fast!" Emeraldpaw purred. But what was coming wasn't so happy…


	7. dandelion

"We think they should be warriors. They're all so eager, happy, and strong," Jayheart meowed convincingly to Nightstar. Nightstream, Cinderfeather, and Jayheart were discussing their apprentices' skills with NIghtstar. "Very well. I agree with you three." Nightstar mewed. Nightstream searched her leader's eyes and saw no regret, only agreement. The gray tabby leaped swiftly out of the den and called a clan meeting. Diamondpaw's eyes lit up as she heard the announcement.

It was a sunup after Diamondpaw and her friends had been named warriors. Diamondfang sat at the prey pile, eating a mouse with Emeraldheart. "When do you think Frostlight will be back?" she meowed. "Dunno," Emeraldheart replied, shrugging. Just then, a shriek split the air. The young warriors jumped up, half startled, half excited. Another shriek sounded. It was nearby. Diamondfang tried to recognize the voice. It was a deep voice, but it sounded like a young she- cat Diamondfang had never met. Seconds later, Frostlight appeared through the entrance, dragging a light tabby she- cat with him. Even Quartzcloud, the old medidine cat, stepped out of her den to see. Darkstar bounded forward. "Frostlight, who do we have here?" she mewed strictly. The she- cat was the first to answer. "I am Dandelion. I am a loner. I did not realize I was on your territory. I've been looking for a home. Twolegs destroyed my old one." She began. "I'll leave if I must—" She was cut off by Darkstar. "No, stay. Shadowclan is happy to shelter cats in need." Dandelion's eyes lit up. "Really?" she mewed, in a soft, low voice. "Yes. You may make a nest by the warriors den, and we will deliver prey to you every day." Darkstar mewed. "Awesome!" Dandelion let out a yowl of pleasure, and scampered off to get moss. As she turned to walk away, Diamondfang heard Darkstar tell her brother, "You did well to bring her to me."


	8. Adderdusk

"Want some more mouse, Dandelion?" Diamondfang mewed. The tabby rose her head. "No, thank you." Dandelion meowed politely. Her green gaze was full of interest as she watched the clan. "Clans work in interesting ways," she mewed. "Oh? We could talk to Darkstar and see if she'll let you join." Diamondfang said sweetly. "I like being a loner." Dandelion murmured. Diamondfang turned her head to see Quartzcloud enter, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. "Here," she said, pushing them to Dandelion. "Have some more thyme." "No, Quartzcloud. I'm not that freaked out anymore." Dandelion insisted. Diamondfang watched Quartzcloud leave. "I'd better go, now, Dandelion." She meowed. She ran off. "I'm going hunting." She said to Frostlight and Emeraldheart. "Bring some vole for Moontail." Frostlight said, pointing with his black- tipped tail to where their mother was sitting outside the elders den. "And bring me back some blackbird!" Emeraldheart meowed. "Okay!" Diamondfang happily yelled, padding out the entrance.

Diamondfang had just caught lots of prey when he heard a shrill wail from a kit and a mew from an older tom. A brown tabby tom and two pale gray kits came walking through the forest. The old tom looked badly wounded. "What is this?" Diamondfang hissed. "Hello. I am Adderdusk, a former ShadowClan cat. These are my kits, Ashkit and Treekit. We come with a message." The tom said. He dipped his head in greeting. "Tell me and I will inform Darkstar." Diaondfang meowed. "A wolf pack lurks in this very forest. The leader goes by the name Wolf King. His real name is unknown. He and his pack prey on cats, which is how I am so wounded. The clans must know to avoid them at all costs." Adderdusk said. "WOLVES? I am going to alert my clan!" Diamondfang said. "Good." Addderdusk said. He and his kits padded away.

Diamondfang darted into camp and put her prey in the prey pile. After she did, she darted into Darkstar's den. Darkstar looked up as she saw her. "Yes?" She meowed calmly. "DARKSTAR! DARKSTAR!" she yowled. "WOLVES! WOLVES IN THE FOREST!"


	9. The fall

Darkstar's eyes narrowed and she jumped up, her tail fur fluffing up. Diamondfang could tell the old she-cat was worried. Her leader's pelt bristled and her legs seemed like old, fragile twigs ."Wolves? Where?" Darkstar asked, her gaze flicking to and fro. "I don't know. Another warrior told me… I saw wolf bites on him." Diamondfang explained. "Dogs are okay enough, but wolves are way stronger.." the leader murmured. Diamondfang's blue gaze struggled to focus on Darkstar, drooping with fear, and she blinked. Darkstar seemed to have overcame the fear when she spoke next. Her fury made Diamondfang shrink. "No cat should die here, not at such an awful time!" DIamondfang saw fear and guilt sparkling above the anger in the gray tabby's eyes. DIamondfang blinked warmly. She had recently learned that Darkstar was on her last life. "No cat will die," Diamondfang meowed. "I hope not. Now leave." Darkstar snapped the command, and Diamondfang, paws trembling, sprinted out. She kept running, eyes brimming with tears, and bumped into someone. She collapsed, and yowled with pain as she hit the ground hard. She blinked open her eyes and saw who she did not want to see her on the floor. Emeraldheart was glaring at her, fury blazing in his lime gaze. "Sorry, Emeraldheart," she choked through a mouthful of wet dirt. Emeraldheart shivered and choked up dirt, then spoke. "Sorry? You choked me! I have a bruise and.." he began. DIamondfang interrupted him with a gasp and ran to lick him on the leg. He winced. For the first time, she saw pain flashing in his eyes. "Quartzcloud!" she shrieked. The white medicine cat slid from her den and darted forward, stopping in front of the warrior. "Yes?" she meowed calmly. "His leg!" she cried. Quartzcloud bent and sniffed the leg. "It's bruised badly." She meowed. Emeraldheart shuffled and groaned, in pain, but refusing help. Quartzcloud ignored it and picked him up by his scruff. She carried him away. Diamondfang turned away and limped, pain surging through her paws from the fall. Frostlight and Jayheart were outside the warriors den when she arrived. They began talking, but she didn't listen. She pushed past them and flopped onto her side in the den. She yawned and fell asleep. It was more like crying herself to sleep, she supposed.


	10. The King

The next day, Diamondfang went to visit Emeraldheart in the Medicine Den. "I hope you're okay. I'm sorry.." she told him guiltily. "It's not like it's broken, toad-brain. It's just a bruise." He mewed with amusement. He reached down and touched his muzzle to her fuzzy neck. She relaxed, breathing in his warm, familiar scent. He pulled away and blinked at her. "You seem down. What's up?" He asked. "I'm just.. there's just so much going on right now. I can't take it all.." She meowed. She sighed deeply, wondering what he would say about that. "Oh, come o—" He was interrupted by a loud yowling from outside.

 _Dandelion!_

 _Diamondfang rushed outside and saw a gigantic wolf! His fur was silver with gray tints, and it was covered in large, disgusting clumps of dirt and sand. His eyes were like ice- sharp, and cold. His jaws were coated with the lonest teeth she had ever seen, and between them were two small unmoving scraps of fur. But as she drew near, she heard a terrified squeak- "ADDERDUSK!" Suddenly, the pelts in the beast's mouth became familiar. "Ashkit! Treekit!" Diamondfang yowled. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" She leaped forward, claws unsheathed, and barreled into his side. He loosened his grip on the kits and they fell onto the grass below, mewling helplessly. She leaned into his face, glaring at him, her eyes sparkling with hatred. "You listen to me, mange-pelt," She snarled. "I never want to see a single wolf even try to hurt one of our kits again." She hooked her claws in deep to his chest, nearly enough to draw blood. "Do you understand?" She knew this was an extreme risk- he could kill her at any second with those carnivorous fangs. The creature snarled back, "I am the Wolf King. We will hunt you down, white and gray female. Trust me when I say it." The giant stood up, throwing her off of him. She hit the ground painfully, and then sat up. He was already padding out the camp entrance. She crawled over to the kits. "Ashkit, Treekit?" She bent down, nuzzling them to make sure they were okay. "Where's Dad?" Ashkit asked. "WE WANT DAD!"_


End file.
